my_brother_is_done_forfandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 9.5: Mahiro and the Two's Secret
MAHIRO AND THE TWO'S SECRET OMAKE ( EXTRA ) CHAPTER 9.5 Japanese title : まひろとふたりのヒミツ (Mahiro To Futari No Himitsu) Previously Mahiro's sister, Mihari, wanted to see a new movie that is premiering locally, and ends up inviting Kaede, but dragging Mahiro with her to the mall cinema. They arrive early, but become distracted by shopping in the teen swimsuit fashion department of one of the mall's stores. So much so that time got away from them, and they missed the beginning of the movie. All three, however, obtained new bikini swimsuits for the upcoming summer beach season ! This Chapter's Story That evening of the shopping spree, when they get home, Mahiro tries on her little girl's bikini swimsuit and splashes around in the bathtub, just to see what it would be like to get it wet and wear it out on the beach ! Mihari rips off a pix on her iphone ! The next day, the three friends try once again to see the movie at the mall cinema. This time, all three make it to the theater on time, all three sit together, with Mahiro guzzling soda pop. You know what that means !?! Half way through the movie Mahiro begins to fidget. A little while later she squeezes by Mihari, whispering that she has to use the restroom. Mahiro, wearing a super cute blouse and mini-hemline white jumper dress, scurries along the hallway, wondering why she has to go so often ? ( Duh, soda pop, especially Mt. Dew, will do that every time ! ) Suddenly, it dawns on her that this is the first time that she will use a women's bathroom outside of her home. Not to her liking, but what can she do ??? When she turns the corner, the scene before her hits her like a ton of bricks ! The line of women and girls to use the restroom is out the door and on down the hallway ! Mahiro reasons that she can not go back to her seat, she will just end up squirming and shaking so much that the other two will not be able to enjoy the rest of the movie. As waves of anguish sweep over her, she gets in line. After a while, with the movie still going on, Kaede notes that it has been some time since Mahiro has been gone to use the toilet. This now worries her. Kaede now excuses herself to go to the restroom, however, she is actually going to check up on Mahiro. As Kaede rounds the corner and opens the door to the women's restroom, now it is almost deserted ! She calls to Mahiro, who knocks on the inside of the door to the large handicap toilet booth. Kaede steps inside the stall, takes one look at a frightful and thoroughly miserable Mahiro, and declares that she didn't make it in time, did she ? Mahiro, now whimpering and softly sobbing, is holding in her hands the hemline of her dress, holding it up and away from her, as her panties and legs are soaked ! Trying to make the best of a bad situation, Kaede mentions that at least Mahiro's pretty dress is still dry. Going even further to help out, Kaede says that she will get Mahiro some paper towels and a pair of dry panties, and to keep this little incident a secret from Mihari ! As they are working their way back to their seats, Mihari quietly asks why they were in the bathroom for so long ? Kaede tactfully answers that the bathroom was so, so crowded !!! ''Mahiro fervently thinks to herself--- '" I Love Big-Sister Kaede-chan !!! "' Chapter Overview Ahoy, Fair Maidens and Royal Princesses alike ! Be forewarned, all ye Adventurous Ones, wherever thouest travel, ye feminine Water Closets are almost always packed, packed in like sardines. Manga Fan's Commentary on this Chapter '''SovietWeeb / 4 months ago / 1 like' Man, Kaede's the best girl. I love the adoration that Mahiro has her! Yuri Sonuvavich / 6 months ago Any girls here that can confirm that this is true? That the floodgates heaven get broken if it's held so much water? Karsh / 6 months ago How old was her female body supposed to be again? Vincent / 6 months ago / 1 like About middle school age, according to the first chapter (couldn't remember, so I went and looked). Sheep in Wolf's Clothing / 6 months ago Not middle school age! 'Male' Mahiro's body was about 15-16 years old, therefore when their body changed, the female body was the same, about 15-16 years old. However Mahiro has not been in school for quite some time ..... Category:Chapters